To be a jedi
by Sarahbear00001
Summary: When Ahsoka has a reoccuring dream, Anakin fears for the worst. But when Ahsoka starts fading away mentally, can Anakin,Obi-wan, and Padme save her? No bad language, references, romance, nothing like that
1. Chapter 1: The dream

**Hey everybody! This is the second story I've published. If you read my other story, "What it takes to show courage," then you know Ahsoka goes crazy. This story is similar in plot, except for an unexpected twist. Mwahahaha! Sorry for the similarity, but from what I plan to do, there is just so much potential. My friend helped me write "What it takes to show courage," so I consider this a re-write, only with some added and dropped details. I try to write from everybody's point of view, but it will mostly be Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan. Hope you guys enjoy it! Ps: The title may not make sense, but it was the best I could do on short notice. I plan on writing about 10-15 chapters, but I hate cliffhangers as much as you do, so if you guys want me to keep writing, I am not one to disappoint! Well, here's chapter one:**

**Prologue: **Dark, heavy mist swirled around her. Ahsoka was in a field, dry and barren of any life. She looked around to see if she could spot anything, but all she saw was the black mist. Then suddenly, the mist cleared, revealing a hooded figure. The figure stood still as a statue, its yellow eyes gleaming beneath the hood. Ahsoka did not know what to think. Then the figure started walking toward her, moving ever so slowly. Ahsoka tried calling out to it, but there was no reply. The figure approached her, lifting its hood. Before she could see a face, her mind started racing with visions. Horrible, evil, awful visions clouded her sight. Visions of her friends entered her mind, visions of them dying at the hands of the figure. She tried to make them go away, but the blood-curdling screams of her friends only pressed louder. She screamed at the figure to make it stop, but she became weary. The hooded figure started to disappear, until all that remained was a thick blackness.

Chapter One

Ahsoka screamed. Her eyes were wet, as she re-envisioned her friends dying all around her. She felt somebody shaking her, until her eyes opened. Anakin was standing over her, looking very concerned. Ahsoka sat up with a gasp, still shaking from the terror she had just experienced. "Ahsoka, wake up! Wake up, it was only a dream!" Anakin continued to shake her, until she sat up. He wiped a tear from her eye, and held her up. "I-I'm sorry Master. It was just a bad dream." He scoffed, which made no sense to her. "It was just a bad dream, huh? Ahsoka, you were screaming bloody murder! Are you sure you're not hurt?" There was a look of worry in his eyes, and hers filled with tears weren't helping anything. "Yes, I'm fine. Too bad I won't be able to go back to sleep now. Sorry for waking you up." He smiled, partly out of relief, partly out of humor. "It's alright, Snips. I didn't sleep well either." The truth was, he had been sleeping very soundly, and he was very tired, but he didn't want her to feel bad. "Do you want to go to the cafeteria and get something to help you calm down, maybe like a cup of tea or something?" Ahsoka smiled, and nodded her head. "Thank you Master. That sounds great." They got up, and headed down to the cafeteria. When they got there, there was almost nobody there. A few clones, and the kitchen droid made up the crowd. But that made sense, because it was 2:00 in the morning. Anakin led Ahsoka to a table, and went to get her some tea. While he was gone, Ahsoka ran through her nightmare again. How awful it was to see all of her friends die. And who was that hooded figure? What did he want? Oh well, she thought, it was just a stupid dream. Still, it had scared her very badly. Her Master might be able to help with that. Ahsoka was so glad she was his Padawan. He always made sure she was taken care of, and he was a really great friend. Anakin walked back over with a cup of tea in hand, and sat down. He handed the cup to Ahsoka, who took a nervous sip. "Thank you, Skyguy." By the way she drank, Anakin knew that whatever dream she had, it had deeply disturbed her. "So, do you feel like talking about it? It would make you feel better." She knew that it would make her feel better, but it was a hard dream to explain. "Well, I was in a field, when this dark mist showed up. There was this hooded figure, and he walked up to me. He had these weird, yellow eyes, and then he pulled his hood down. I couldn't see his face, but he showed me these…visions." She had Anakin's attention now. "Visions, you say. What kind of visions?" Just thinking of them made her eyes water. Anakin watched his Padawan struggle to keep from breaking into tears. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and tried to comfort her. "Its okay, Ahsoka, just tell me what happened. You're safe here, with me." Hearing him speak like this reassured her. She gathered herself, and continued with the story. "He-he showed me visions of my friends dying, like you, Obi-wan, Padme, Rex, Master Plo-Koon, everybody. He showed me him killing them all with lightning, coming out of his hands. Oh Master, it was awful!" As hard as she tried to keep the tears away, she couldn't help it. Anakin hugged her, while she desperately tried to control her muffled sobs. "It's alright now. You are safe, right here. Nobody is going to kill anybody. It was only a dream." She continued to cry into his back, while he held her close.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Sith

**Okay, that's chapter one. I hope you guys liked it! In chapter two, Ahsoka has another vision, this one a little clearer. She doesn't know what to do, until another friend helps her out. Who is it? Wait and see! JPS: suggestions are always welcome, and I will try to incorporate them into the story.**

Chapter Two

Ahsoka found herself in the same field as before. She remembered her previous dream, and suddenly the hooded figure returned. "Who are you? What do you want?" She shouted at the figure, but again, there was no reply. The figure approached her, its wicked yellow eyes glaring at her. It removed its hood, and Ahsoka instantly shut her eyes. "I will not look! You are wrong; you will not kill my friends!" Instead, her eyes opened to a bright light shining from the hood. Even though it appeared that it had no face, it spoke. "Everything you hold dear will fall. You cannot stop me! You are nothing, a little weak fool against the power of the Dark side!" Ahsoka realized what this was. "You are sith." The thing only laughed at her. "Fool! I am not merely sith. I do not work for the dark side, I **am** the Dark Side!" Ahsoka tried to run, but the thing pulled her back with his mind. "Weak Jedi, I will **destroy you!**" She felt his sickening power surge through her body. Ahsoka screamed in agony and terror. She felt as if she was dying, and everything faded away. She could hear somebody calling her name, until she opened her eyes. "Ahsoka, it's a dream! It's a dream, please wake up!" She woke up with a gasp. "Ahsoka, this is getting out of hand! You need help!" Ahsoka burst into tears, Anakin all the while stroking her back. "Oh Master… I-it was s-so awful! H-he t-t-tried to k-kill me! H-he s-said he w-was Th-the s-s-s-sith!" She was crying so hard she could barely speak. "Shhhh. It's alright Ahsoka, he can't hurt you now. It's alright now. Please… please stop crying." Seeing his Padawan scream sheer terror, then cry like this was hard for Anakin. He knew he wasn't supposed to form attachments, but that spaceship had sailed long ago. Even with the code, he still cared about Ahsoka, and he cared about her feelings. She was like a daughter to him, a little sister even. But most of all, she was his best friend, next to Obi-wan. Anyone who dared hurt her would pay. "Ahsoka, what happened this time?" Ahsoka tried her hardest to stop crying. She was ashamed of herself for crying in front of Anakin, but those dreams were just so scary. "He t-tried to kill me with lightning bolts s-shooting from his hands, and he s-said he was not just a s-sith, but the sith. He said he controls a-all of them." When he heard this, his heart dropped. He knew **exactly** who had been haunting his Snip's dreams. "Ahsoka, I think you had a vision of Darth Sidious." "Darth Sidious, Master?" This was going to be a tough one to explain. "Darth Sidious is the leader of the Separatists, and the Dark Side. He brings terror and fear to the people of the galaxy, and is the cause of the war. He is the reason that so many innocent people have died." Ahsoka gasped. Anakin continued. "We have to consult Master Yoda about this. You may be having visions of the future." Trying to add a joke, he added, "But, we will have to wait until morning." She didn't think it was funny. "I'm sorry Master. I don't mean to keep getting you out of bed. I should be able to control my dreams… not make such a scene. I'm really sorry." Anakin looked at her, with contempt washing over his baby blue eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for. If these are glimpses of the future, then this is something you can't expect to bottle up inside. Now then, do you want another cup of tea?" Ahsoka looked down at the floor, feeling guilty. "I don't want to trouble you…" Anakin smiled. Usually, Ahsoka wouldn't really worry about that. He assumed she didn't want to be alone. "It's no problem, Snips; I can have it delivered here."

**Okay, not the end of the chapter, but I just wanna say that that point is where it gets similar to my other story, but whatever. The next point is from Obi-wan's point of view. Enjoy!**

There was a knock on the door of Obi-wan's door. He sat up, mildly irritated. "Who in blazes could it be at this hour?" He mumbled to himself, getting out of bed. He opened the door, where a service droid started to enter. But instead, he collided with Obi-wan, spilling the tea all over his legs. Obi-wan cried in pain, for the tea was extremely hot. "Sir, I give you my deepest apologies. I will go get you a fresh cup, free of charge." "What are you talking about? I didn't order tea." The service droid checked his order, and realized his mistake. "Terribly sorry, sir, this was supposed to go to Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano's room." The droid hurried off, frantic about spilling the tea on a Jedi. Obi-wan was curious about what Anakin or Ahsoka could be doing up at this hour. He decided to pay them a visit. He walked down the hall to Anakin and Ahsoka's room. He pressed the buzzer, and the door opened. "Anakin, Ahsoka? Is anybody awake?" "In here, Obi-wan." It was Anakin. What was he doing in Ahsoka's room? He entered, and was shocked at what he saw, which was Ahsoka in tears, and Anakin comforting her. "What happened here?"


	3. Chapter 3: Obi-wan's Plan

**NOW it's the end of the chapter. In the next chapter, Ahsoka keeps getting worse and decides to get the council involved. Ps: To anyone who is interested in my other story, "What it takes to show courage," there are seven chapters so far, but they won't publish for some reason. It's been two days. I will make another story, but with the other chapters, but later. **

Chapter three

"I could ask you the same question. What happened to you?" Obi-wan smiled at his former apprentice's sense of humor. "A service droid came to my room with a cup of tea addressed to your room, not to mention that short-circuiting piece of scrap metal spilled it all over me." Anakin busted out laughing. Even Ahsoka smiled as she saw the stain on Obi-wan's pants. "Now, what happened here? Ahsoka, why are you crying?" Ahsoka looked at him, her smile from the tea mishap gone. "Well, you see Master Kenobi, I had a dream…" The thought of it was obviously too much to bear, so Anakin explained it. "So you see, Master, this is the second time this week. We are going to report to Master Yoda in the morning." Obi-wan didn't know how to respond to what he had just heard. Ahsoka was quietly sobbing into her pillow. He could see why. She was so distraught, and the lack of sleep obviously wasn't helping. "I'm terribly sorry to hear that, Ahsoka. I'm sorry this is happening to you…..Anakin, a word?" He pulled Anakin into the next room. "I just don't know what to do, Obi-wan, seeing her like this is just so depressing. Yesterday at training, she didn't even move, just sat there, staring into space. Is there any way to stop these nightmares?" "Anakin, maybe we shouldn't try to stop them, I think we should"- He knew Anakin would say something at this point "Do you have any idea what they are doing to her? How could you say such a thing?" "Anakin, think about it. If Yoda confirms these are glimpses into the future, we could use it to end the war! Don't you see the opportunity here?" Anakin thought about it for a minute. "Alright, but if it gets out of hand, I'll have to intervene." They stepped into the room, where Ahsoka sat, no longer upset. "I'm sorry, Obi-wan. I know I should control my emotions better than this. What you must think of me!" Obi-wan placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're quite alright, young one. In your predicament, I wouldn't be one to judge. Just know that I am here for you." The service droid came back with another cup of tea. In an attempt to make her laugh, he used the force to trip the robot and make him spill the tea on Anakin. He kicked the droid over, and it ran out of the room in a panicked frenzy. Ahsoka giggled, and Obi-wan had a hard time not laughing himself. "It appears that now we're even. I'll be taking my leave now. Goodnight, Ahsoka, Anakin." He bid them goodnight, and left the room. After he was out of earshot, he busted out laughing.

**The next morning…**

"Ahsoka, wake up, it's time to go down to the cafeteria to meet Obi-wan." Ahsoka sat up, with sunken eyes. She looked awful. Of course, she probably hasn't gotten much sleep. "What's going on? Oh no, I woke you up again! I'm so sorry master, you"- Anakin cut her off. "No, you didn't wake me up. We need to go meet Obi-wan for breakfast." "Oh, well that's fine. Let me get ready first." A minute later, Ahsoka stepped out. Although her attitude had improved, Anakin worried about her lack of sleep. As they walked, Ahsoka almost bumped into the wall. Anakin grabbed her shoulder before she did. "Easy there, Snips. Watch where you're going." She looked at him, embarrassed. "Sorry Master, I'm just kinda tired." "I'm not surprised." He chuckled to himself. As they entered the cafeteria, Obi-wan waved them over. They sat down, and the service droid brought them their food. Coincidentally, it was the same droid that spilled the tea. When the droid realized it was them, he ran away, shouting at his colleagues. As they ate, they discussed what they were going to say. "So, Ahsoka, how are you this morning?" Obi-wan looked at the girl, and realized she was asleep, her head in hands. "Snips wake up! You dozed off." Ahsoka woke, and apologized. They all laughed, and continued their conversation. When they had finished, they headed to see the council.


	4. Chapter 4 : The council

Chapter Four

"So, Padawan Tano, your dreams, please explain them again." Ahsoka and her master stood before the council, explaining her dreams. "Well, Master Yoda, I saw-I-saw…." Ahsoka saw nothing but darkness. It was another dream, she was sure of it. She heard a sinister laugh, and the hooded figure returned, his yellow eyes sparkling with pure evil. He showed her more images of death, all of people she had met. "Get out of my head! Leave me alone!" She cried in agony, as she felt his powerful lighting surge through her. "You have…. No power… over…me." She collapsed, exhausted. The thing stood over her, laughing. "Just kill me! Kill me already, please!" She begged for death, but it wouldn't come. "No, my child… that would be too easy. Your mind is MINE! The Jedi will fall, and you will fall at the command of me!" Ahsoka screamed, as the sinister sith lord tortured her with his powerful force. She cried out, desperate for someone to hear her screams of anguish. "Please! Help me!"

**Meanwhile, in the meeting room, where the council has gathered around Ahsoka, unconscious on the ground….**

"There has to be something we can do to help her! Listen to her cries of pain!" Anakin was frantic. Before Ahsoka could say anything about her dream, she screamed, grabbing her head and collapsing to her knees. She had been screaming, "Get out of my head! Leave me alone!" and just collapsed, unconscious. She had continued to cry out in pain, and had been shaking uncontrollably. There were several medical droids around, one of which had put a blanket over her. "She's not cold, you stupid machine! That thing is doing something to her!" Yoda put his hand on his shoulder as he knelt next to Ahsoka. "Wake her, we must not, for damage her mind, we might. A dark presence in the force, I sense in her." This only made Anakin furious. "So now you're saying she's gone to the dark side! Are you insane?" This had shocked everybody in the room, including the droids. Nobody ever shouted at Yoda, much less asked if he was insane. "Anakin, calm down, that's not what Yoda, is saying at all! You panicking is not going to help her, now is it? Let's just take a walk outside…" It was Obi-wan. He knew that this was going to be a struggle, for both him, and Ahsoka. "Fine, let's go." Anakin was frustrated. The fact that his master had dragged him away from Ahsoka when she needed him most was the most upsetting. Meanwhile, Ahsoka was taken to the medical wing, and was place in a room where she could be observed. The droid had given her plenty of morphine, so she would sleep peacefully.

Ahsoka woke up in a… meadow? There was a creek, with some Anoobas grazing peacefully beside it. She hoped this dream would end happily. There was a splash, and the water parted aside to reveal a Togrutan woman floating above the surface. "My dearest Ahsoka, how good it is to see you! It has simply been too long!" The woman looked a lot like Ahsoka, but with different facial markings. "M-mother, is that you?" The woman chuckled. "So sad, a young girl doesn't recognize her own mother. You look awful!" "I haven't had a decent night's sleep in a while." The lady placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, yes, I know all about the dreams. Why do you refuse him, dear? He only wants what's best." Ahsoka was shocked. "He tried to kill me! Are you seriously in allegiance with that monster?" She heard a sinister chuckle. "Monster, I wouldn't go that far. I have my ways." The voice, she recognized it the moment she heard it. She tried to run, but was brought back by the force. Her mother emitted a thick, lustrous fog, paralyzing her. "You should have listened…" And then the electric shock came.

She awoke several hours later, confused. "Where am I?" Ahsoka heard Master Plo-Koon's voice. "You are in the Jedi temple, safe and sound." "I'd like to speak with my Master, please. Alone." A few minutes later, Anakin walked into the room. "Ahsoka, you're alright!" He ran up to her bed, and hugged her. "Master, I don't know what to do. My dreams keep getting more and more specific, and all the while… more painful. I fear I might never stop having them." Anakin put his hand on her shoulder, and smiled. "Well Snips, you just have to wait and see what the future brings, and take it as it comes." She stood up, a very angry look on her face. "Do you think this is some kind of joke? Do you have any idea what those dreams are doing to me? I have been through torture, and you just take this like a stupid joke! You don't understand! You'll never understand!" She pushed past him, and stormed out of the room. Anakin ran after her, bewildered. She **never** yelled at him like that. Even when they got into arguments, there had always been a friendly twinkle in her eyes. But now, that twinkle was gone. What had happened to his little Snips?


	5. Chapter 5 : The fight

Chapter Five

Ahsoka ran to her room and shut the door. She collapsed on the bed, and cried. Ahsoka hated to cry, but she was running out of options. Her life was falling apart at the seams. Seeing her mother help torture her, if that was even her mother at all, and this hooded figure haunting her dreams was just so hard for her to take in. And Anakin, the way he just shrugged this off was disturbing. She thought he of all people would be there to support her, but he treated her like a youngling having a bad dream! Her sorrow turned to anger. She knew Anakin would be in here soon, wanting to speak with her, but she wasn't going to speak to him. Maybe ripping the head off of a training dummy would help her feel better. She headed to the training hall, leaving no trace that she was here. Good, she thought to herself, let him worry.

**Meanwhile (sorry I keep using that, I'll try not to), Anakin enters his and Ahsoka's quarters…**

"Ahsoka… where have you gone?" Anakin was frustrated. He felt bad that he had hurt her feelings, but it wasn't his fault she was having these dreams. He decided not to locate her; it would only make her mad. Instead, Anakin pulled out his comlink, and signaled Obi-wan. "Obi-wan come in." "Obi-wan here, how can I help you Anakin, I'm kind of busy." "Obi-wan, can you try and find Ahsoka for me? She ran off before I could"- Obi-wan cut him off. "What have you done this time?" Obi-wan replied, slightly irritated. "I-I don't know exactly. I think I've offended her. Will you talk to her for me? My presence would only upset her." He sighed. "I'll see what I can do, Anakin, but remember she is your Padawan, not mine." His master could be infuriating sometimes.

Ahsoka was in the training hall, practicing some kicks and punches. She was so angry; with one powerful sweep of her leg she took the dummy's head right off. "Very impressive, but your form could use a little work." She spun around to see Master Kenobi, observing her training. "I'm not in the mood, Obi-wan" she told him coldly. "What's the matter, Ahsoka? Did you have another dream?" Ahsoka turned away from him, a scowl on her face. "Everybody jumps to that! I have other issues too! Like the fact that Anakin is treating this whole situation like a joke! She took a swing at the headless dummy, sending stuffing everywhere. "Calm down, Ahsoka, let's just talk about this. Anakin was worried sick when you collapsed in front of the council. He didn't mean to offend you; he was only trying to help. You must believe he would never want to upset you." Ahsoka just looked at him, an icy glare in her expression. "Whatever, I'm still upset. I know he sent you to talk to me, so don't even bother." She turned away, and headed out the door. Obi-wan pulled out his comlink and signaled Anakin. "Anakin, I've found Ahsoka, she was in the training hall. I tried to talk to her, but she gave me the cold shoulder." "Thanks, Master, I'll try to talk to her."

Ahsoka entered her and her Master's quarters. Anakin looked up in surprise. "Ahsoka, there you are! Please talk to me, I'm sorry." But she only entered her room and shut the door. Anakin tried to enter, but she had locked it. "Snips, please just open the door." Anakin could tell that his Padawan was really upset. "Leave me alone, Master." He pressed his hand to the door. "I'm sorry if I offended you, but we need to talk about it. You need to tell me what happened in your dream." "I said, leave me alone!" He heard something thrown at the door, and he turned away sadly.

The next morning, Ahsoka was in the cafeteria, eating breakfast. She was still upset about last night. She had another dream, with Darth Sidious torturing her. She was so deep into thought, that she didn't see Anakin approach her. "Morning, Snips how are you today?" She didn't respond. "Are you still mad at me? I said I was sorry." She glared at him. "I'm not mad at you. I'm fine." He smiled, which only infuriated her. "You were always a bad liar, Snips. What's going on with you?" She got up, irritated. "I don't want to talk about it! You only take it as a joke, while I go through hell every night! You don't know what it's like! You only take it as a youngling having a bad dream. I haven't slept all night long in two weeks! So yeah, I guess there is something wrong isn't there? Just go away!" She threw her breakfast away, and started to leave. Obi-wan Kenobi looked at their argument with discontempt. "If you two are done arguing, we need to be heading out on our mission." "Mission? I wasn't informed about any mission." Anakin sighed. It was always something, these days. Ahsoka got up and followed Obi-wan, clearly trying to avoid talking to her master.

**Okay, that's chapter Five. I want to give a shout out to Fanwarrior-of-the-north for her amazing stories and support. Her story is amazing, and you should definitely read it. Thank you for all the reviews, guys! In chapter six, there is some major tension. **


	6. Chapter 6: Yoda and the mission

Chapter Six

**Just thought I would mention, Obi-wan is briefing Anakin and Ahsoka on what's going on, before they go on the mission later….**

"Okay, you two, first we must report to the council, Ahsoka, Yoda wants to speak to you again, alone, and then"- Obi-wan knew Anakin would have something to say about that. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Is she ready to handle something like that right now?" This only made Ahsoka more irritated. "You, know, master, I can speak for myself! I'll talk to Yoda, and yes, I can handle it!" She turned away, leaving Anakin feeling worse. Obi-wan could sense his stress. "What's the matter, Anakin? Is it Ahsoka that's getting to you?" Anakin's heart was broken in two. He hated it when they fought, but this… "She hates me now, Master. Did I do something that horrible?" Obi-wan tried to comfort his old Padawan, though he wasn't sure anything he said would help. "Don't take it personally, Anakin, she's obviously in a rough mood, and the lack of sleep is obviously getting the best of her. As soon as she speaks to Yoda, she may be able to find peace."

Ahsoka entered the room of A Thousand Fountains to meet master Yoda. She found him in the center of the room, meditating peacefully. "Come in, Padawan Tano. Come, sit beside me, and discuss your predicament, we will." Ahsoka sat down, and Yoda held out his hand. "Hard for you, this has been, hm? Sorry, I am, this has happened to you, my child." A tear came flowing down her cheek. She started to talk, but Yoda held up a finger. "Speak, you do not have to. With the force, unravel this mystery, I will. Hm, a disturbance in the force, I sense here. Right, your Master was. Darth Sidious, I sense. Be cautious, my child." Ahsoka tried to read the expression on his face. "But, master Yoda, that doesn't explain the visions of my friends dying. Were they visions of the future?" He looked into her eyes, full of concern. "Certain, I cannot be. Only the future will tell."

**Later, in the Briefing room…..**

"There have been reports of a suspicious character wandering around the Senate building. The chancellor is concerned that it may be a bounty hunter, or worse. Our mission is to catch this person and interrogate him." As they boarded the ship, Anakin tried to talk to Ahsoka, hoping her spirits were up. "Hey, Snips, ready to go?" Instead of returning the greeting in her usual spunky manner, she only replied, "Yes master." He automatically sensed her anxiety, and tried not to push his luck. "Did your meeting with Yoda help anything?" Her blank expression was enough to tell him that she was still nervous. "Yes master." Anakin had had enough silence, and was desperate to get his friend back. "Please, Ahsoka, whatever I've done, I'm sorry! I don't understand what it is that I've done to make you so angry with me."Ahsoka sighed. She couldn't hold a grudge forever. "I'm not mad at you, Master but… these dreams have me on edge. Just watching you and my friends die night after night isn't exactly easy. I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at the whole situation." Hearing her say that was a load off his shoulders. "Glad your feeling better, Snips." Ahsoka smiled, punching him in the arm. "Me too, Skyguy."

**Okay, I know this chapter is short, but the next chapter is where shiz gets real. I know that I said there would be tension in this chapter, but I realized that it would be good to save it for last. I can do either two short chapters or one epic chapter…. You guys decide! Hope you guys enjoy! Please favorite, follow, and review! It makes me smile each time I get another review…. **


	7. Chapter 7 : The kidnapping

Chapter seven

"All right, men, spread out. I want an even sweep of this place." Anakin was in a great mood after talking with Ahsoka. With the whole situation with the dreams and all, he was afraid she would hate him forever. And that was something Anakin didn't think he could handle. Right now, he, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan were trying to find the suspicious character bothering the chancellor. "Ahsoka, you take the west side, Anakin, you take the east. I will take troops around the building perimeter." Ahsoka took her men and headed off. Anakin took his share, and headed east. Obi-wan continued to get ready to go around the perimeter. Obi-wan took his men, and began to search the perimeter of the senate building. So far, he hadn't seen anything. "Sir, what are we supposed to be looking for?" Obi-wan thought about it for a minute. He wasn't exactly sure himself. "Anything out of place, Cody, just keep sharp eyes." They had come to a large collection of crates. "All right, men, let's see what we can find here." He had started looking around the boxes, when one of the clones got his attention. "Sir, look at this." It was a piece of fabric, clinging to the fence. "Somebody tried to scale the fence, but they obviously weren't being too careful." Obi-wan signaled Anakin and Ahsoka. "Anakin, Ahsoka, come in." "Anakin, here." "Ahsoka, here." "Be on the lookout, guys, we just found a scrap of a cloak caught in the fence, looks like somebody tried to scale the fence. Ahsoka, it looked as though whoever it was is headed your way." "Got it, I'll keep a lookout." Ahsoka thought about the whole situation. If this was a professional, then why wouldn't they be more careful? She poked around some boxes, hoping to find another clue. The clones started opening boxes, searching for anything unusual. "Come on, boys, there's nothing here. It feels like there's somebody missing." She counted the clones, thinking nothing of it, until she discovered she only had 5 troopers instead of 6. "Where's Spring? Spring, come in." Ahsoka used the comlink to try and find him, but the signal was dead. Somebody had destroyed his comlink. "Obi-wan, Master, come in, I have a trooper unaccounted for." Anakin was the first to pick up. "Stay there, Snips, I'm on my way." Ahsoka continued searching. She went behind the boxes, and was shocked at what she saw. "Master, I found him…" Anakin arrived to find Spring on the ground, dead. "What happened?" "I'm not sure. No broken bones, no shots anywhere, no health issues… It's a mystery." Anakin walked back out in the open, he tried to signal Obi-wan to alert them of their discovery. "Obi-wan here, what have you found?" "It was Ahsoka. Snips, come out here and tell Obi-wan what you have found." Nothing. "Ahsoka, come out here." Still nothing. Anakin walked over to the scene, and almost had a heart attack. Ahsoka and Anakin's troops lay dead on the ground, and Ahsoka was nowhere to be seen. "Ahsoka! Ahsoka, where are you? Obi-wan, come here, quickly. Our troops are dead, and Ahsoka is missing." He tried to calm down, until he heard a blood-curdling scream. "Master, help me! Help me, please!" Anakin saw a man wearing a cloak jump onto the roof, and Anakin followed, to see something he was never prepared for.

**OOOOOOOOOO scary. I decided to make two more chapters, sorry this one is short. I promise the next chapter is much longer. Oh my gosh, the next chapter is so… so… (I can't say what it is without spoiling the ending, so just wait to read) mwahahahahahahahaha!**


	8. Chapter 8: Final Goodbyes

Chapter eight

**Okay, I usually don't put headings before the chapter, but I know I'm probably going to get the heat for this, so I just wanna say that this chapter is very similar to an episode in the series, but it goes in a different direction. Please, please believe I don't plagiarize! I do not take credit for this, but it is the only direction that I feel this story can go….. after this chapter, you all are going to hate me. Okay, enjoy! Or not, I understand… okay, then. Here we go…**

Anakin looked at what lay ahead of him, his eyes wild with shock, terror, and misery. He saw the cloaked figure torturing Ahsoka, with sickly blue lightning coursing through her, causing her to cry out in pain. He saw Anakin, and threw boxes at him with the force. He picked Ahsoka up with the force, and broke through the glass, into the building. Anakin threw the boxes off, and followed. " Ahsoka! I'm coming, where are you?" He continued to hear the screams, until they stopped. His heart caught in his throat. She couldn't be dead. Anakin refused to think it. He crashed his way into the room, where Ahsoka stood. The hooded figure stood on the desk, smirking. He pointed, and Ahsoka turned around, the blue of her eyes turned pale white. "Ahsoka, what did he do to you?" She used the force, and slammed him into the wall. "What are you doing?" She spoke, with an eerie, whispery tone in her voice. "You mean nothing to me. I have a new master. One who cares about me." This hurt Anakin in a completely different way. "I do care about you, Snips. What are you talking about?" "You don't! You lie! You always hated me. Well, I hate you!" She threw him against the other wall, and choked him with the force. " Snips, he did something to you, you know that! This isn't you, it's him!" " I don't want to hear your lies! I hate you, I hate you so much!" Anakin was starting to get weary. He used the force to get away, slamming Ahsoka on the ground. Her eyes were dull and grey. "Enough of this! I will do it myself!" The cloaked figure jumped off of the desk, and used his lightning on him. But at the last second, Ahsoka jumped in the middle. She fell to the floor, electricity flowing through her. "Ahsoka!" The evil figure laughed, and jumped out the window. Anakin knelt beside Ahsoka, struggling to breathe. "Why, Ahsoka, why did you do that? Why?" Ahsoka was struggling for breath, but managed to open her eyes. " I'm…. sorry… master," she replied, in a whispery tone "I…I had to…. It was….my dream…all over again… You…can't…die. You…. You didn't …..need…to..save me. I'm sorry….all the trouble…I caused…" "Don't say that, Ahsoka. You're going to be fine." "No….master, it's….my…time… Thanks….for being…. Such a good…friend, Ana…Anakin…. Goodbye….master…" "No, you are not dying! I won't let you die! I'll get help!" "No….please…. the force….will…take me. I…will…be there….I'm…free." Ahsoka took her last breath, and became one with the force. "Snips! Ahsoka! NOOOOOOO!" Anakin cried out in desperation. He tried CPR, but he knew she was gone. He cursed himself, and threw everything around him with the force in a sorrowful torrent. He continued to cry, Ahsoka's body growing cold. Obi-wan entered the room, filled with broken furniture and shattered glass. He looked at his former Padawan, tearing himself apart in grief. He gasped in astonishment as he laid eyes on Ahsoka's body. He knelt down, and realized she was dead. "Anakin… I'm so sorry." Obi-wan placed a hand in his shoulder, but he pushed it away. "Leave me alone," he said in muffled sobs " I don't need your sympathy. It's my fault she's dead!" He used the force and pushed what remained of the furniture out the window. Obi-wan was startled at Anakin's behavior. It was rash, but understandable in his circumstances. Anakin remembered the last time Ahsoka went to the dark side, on mortis. But this time, she wasn't coming back. Several droids entered the room, along with many clones and the Chancellor. As soon as they saw Ahsoka, they all took off their helmets. Some clones with a stretcher came in, and they carried Ahsoka away.

It had been two days since Ahsoka had died in the mission, and they were preparing for her funeral. Anakin, Obi-wan, Padme, Luminara, and Barriss sat in the front row. The entire 501'st was there, each with her face markings painted on their armor to honor their fallen commander. Anakin and Obi-wan had done the same, but on their shoulders. As Master Yoda gave the eulogy, Anakin eyes were still wet. He thought about what she had said, under the dark lord's control. Her words went through his heart like a knife. He knew that it wasn't her, but she said she hated him. That hurt worse than anything else. The 501'st began their 21 gun salute. As Ahsoka's body was lowered into the floor, Anakin's grief turned to anger. He was angry at the council for sending her on the mission in the first place. Angry at himself for letting her die. Angry at Darth Sidious for doing this to her. Something in his heart died, while another part was only being born. He made a promise to himself and Ahsoka, before her body disappeared forever, that he would make them pay. He would make them all **pay.**

**Last chapter. I cried myself when I wrote it. If you guys want more, I'm happy to continue. I'm currently working on another story, I will post chapter one within the week. I realize Padme was barely there. Sorry about that! Okay, bye! **


End file.
